


Moon is in love with Mars

by Mhefling5



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhefling5/pseuds/Mhefling5
Summary: Will Serena and Raye get together? Will they get their happily ever after?Read to find out. Rated M for future chapters. Please review I need to know if this format and story is ok.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Queen of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100790) by I am the Queen of Fire. 



I don't own Sailor Moon, obviously. If I did Serena and Raye would be the main pairing, not Serena and Darien. Naoko Takeuchi owns everything I don't. This is a shoujo-ai pairing don't like it don't read it.

Italics mean they are in the person's head

Raye/Serena/Amy/Lita/Mina- 16ys

Amara/Michelle/Darien- 22ys

Hotaru/Rini- 14ys

Trista- 35ys or more

Pairings are: Raye/Serena, Amy/Lita, Mina/Trista, Amara/Michelle, Hotaru/Rini

Chapter 1

**Moon is in love with Mars**

One day when Serena was on here way to the Temple. She suddenly starts feeling nervous, because she knows she is going to see Raye and the others. But she's only really nervous about seeing Raye because she knows she's in love with her but can't do anything about since she's already destined to be the Queen of Crystal Tokyo alongside her King Darien and her daughter Rini. She wants to tell Raye how she feels but is scared to do it.

Serena- Hi Raye, still doing your chores?

Raye- Yeah I could use some help though, still have more to do but I doubt you'll help me anyway.

Serena- How dare you think I wouldn't help my best friend with her chores! By the way, I need to talk to you in private after we finish your chores. There's something important I have to tell you.

Raye- Oh, I didn't really think you saw me as your best friend since we fight all the time.

Serena- I know that Raye. But you are my best friend.  _I just hope we can be more. Also I hope you love me the same way I love you_.

Serena- So do I need to put on a kimono or no?

Raye- No, what your wearing is fine.

Serena- Ok, are the girls here yet?

Raye- No, not yet. You're actually about an hour early. Why are you here so early anyway?

Serena- I wanted to be and I wanted some alone time with you before the girls got here so we can talk.

Raye- Well the girls won't be here for another hour. What's on your mind?

Serena- I prefer we talk after the chores are done because what I need to tell you requires your undivided attention. Ok?

Raye- Yeah, ok sure Serena.

Fifteen minutes later

Raye- Ok now that we are done with the chores. We can talk in my room so when the girls arrive we aren't interrupted.

Serena- Ok, lead the way.

When they get to Raye's room Serena gets really nervous and Raye notices.

Raye- Serena are you ok. You look nervous. You shouldn't be so nervous I'm your best friend remember.

Serena- I know that Raye. That's why what I'm about to tell you will change things as they are now.

Raye- Well what is it?

Serena- I don't want to be with Darien anymore. I still want Rini to be born. Just don't love him anymore because I love someone else.

Raye- What! You can't Serena. You'd change the entire future we know.

Serena- That's what I want! I want to change my future. I'll still be Queen but won't be with Darien because I'll be with someone else. At least that's what I'm hoping for.

Raye- Serena who's this other guy that your in love with?

Serena- It is not a guy Raye. It's a girl and I'm completely, hopelessly in love with her. I think she is the most beautiful, sexy, and gorgeous girl in the world. I just want to be truly happy. Instead of settling with someone I don't love. We fight for love and justice Raye and I haven't been fighting for the girl that I love.

Raye- You're in love with a girl Serena. How long have you been in love with her and who is she?

Serena- I've been in love with her for two years and for who she is. Well she is you Raye. I'm in love with you and have been for the past two years now.

Raye- You're in love with me? How?

Serena- Yes you and as to how, from the moment I saw you I knew I loved you but was to afraid to tell you. Just like I'm afraid now because I'm scared you won't feel the same way I do. Do you feel the same way I do Raye?

Raye- Serena I have loved you from the moment I saw you,just as you did, and I was just as afraid as you were because I never thought you would love me at all.

Serena- But I do love you Raye. I love you so much that I have been suffering these past two years, probably just as you have, and I want to kiss you right now. May I kiss you?

Raye- Have you broken up with Darien yet?

Serena- No, but does it matter. I'm going to break up with him anyway. I just really want to kiss you.

Raye- Ok, you may kiss me but you have to tell him right after you do and I'll be right here with the girls telling them everything we talked about so we can come up with a plan. For our future that I want to spend the rest of my life with you Serena.

Serena- Ok I'll tell him right afterwards. Now kiss me Raye.

Raye leans in and kisses Serena on the lips for five seconds then Serena adds her tongue and they keep kissing for fifteen more seconds.

After they were done kissing.

Serena- Wow, that was amazing. I've never felt that before.

Raye - Same here Serena. I love you.

Serena- I love you too Raye. So very much.

They kiss again but for about five seconds instead on twenty.

Serena- Well I'm off to break up with Darien now. Make sure you tell the girls everything. Including the important part about Rini.

Raye- Ok. I'll be waiting here for you to get back. I love you.

Serena- I love you too. Bye.

Raye- Bye.

At Darien's apartment.

Serena knocks three times.

Darien- Who is it?

Serena- It's Serena.

Darien- Coming! Hi Serena. What are you doing here?

Serena- Hi Darien. I came to talk to you. We have something important to discuss.

Darien- Ok. Come in.

Serena sits down on the chair and Darien sits on the couch across from her.

Darien- So what do you want to talk about?

Serena- Us. I want to talk about us.

Darien- What about us?

Serena- I'm sorry Darien but I'm breaking up with you. I can't be with you anymore. I'm in love with someone else. Don't worry about Rini though. I'll make sure she's born somehow.

Darien- I see. So you finally told Raye how you felt huh?

Serena- Wait, you're not mad and you know that I'm in love with Raye.

Darien- Yes Serena I'm not mad. I'm upset but not mad. Also yes I know you love her.

Serena- I'm completely confused here. Don't you love me?

Darien- Yes of course I love you. I just was being selfish. I wanted you all to myself. Still I knew this day would come.

Serena- Oh, that makes since. I don't blame you. I fell in love with her before I knew that you and I were supposed to be together. That was two years ago on the day I met her. I finally realized that I can do what I want because, although Trista says different, the future is never set in stone. But what me make of it.

Darien- That's very bright of you. I'm impressed. You're a lot smarter than you used to be.

Serena- Thank you for that and thank you for understanding. Also you're being very supportive of this.

Darien- I just want you to be happy Serena. That's all that matters to me.

Serena- Thank you Darien. I'd best be off now. Raye and the girls are waiting for me. After I talk to the girls, I'm going over to Trista's house to talk to her and Rini.

Darien- I will always love you Serena. I hope she can make you more happier than I could.

Serena- She will because she already has. Goodbye Darien. I'll see you around.

Darien- Goodbye Serena.

And then the door closes and Serena makes her way back to the Temple.

 


	2. Chapter 2

While Serena was at Darien's apartment. Raye sat and waited for the girls to arrive.

Raye-  _Where are the girls? They should be here by now._

Just as Raye thought that there's a knock on the door.

Raye-  _Finally_. Coming!

Raye opens the door and sees Mina, Amy, and Lita.

Raye- Hi girls. Come in.

They go in and sit down. Mina sees that Serena isn't here but she says something anyway.

Mina- I'm guessing Serena isn't here yet and you haven't seen her.

Raye- Yes Serena isn't here but she was.

Mina- Where'd she go then? And how long was she here?

Raye- She went to Darien's apartment to tell him something important and she was here an hour early. She helped me with my chores. Then we talked for about thirty minutes.

Amy- She was here an hour early and she helped you with your chores?

Raye- Yes Amy she did. There's something important I'm supposed to tell you but I'm going to wait for Serena to get back.

Mina- What's this something important you're supposed to tell us? Is it something Serena told you to tell us or something you want to tell us?

Raye- I'm not going to tell you till Serena gets back and both of us have something to say. You're going to be shocked at what Serena has to say. Same with what I have to say.

Then the door opens and Serena walks in.

Serena- Hi girls. Raye did you tell them or were you waiting for me to show up?

Raye- No, I was waiting for you to show up. Did the talk with Darien go alright?

Serena- Yes it did. He already knew about my feelings and that we were going to break up eventually. He was very supportive. Still upset but supportive.

Raye- Oh, that's nice of him but he-

Mina- You did what Serena!?

Serena- I broke up with him.

Mina- Why? I thought you loved him.

Serena- I don't love him. Never did and as to why I love someone else.

Mina- Who?

Serena points to Raye and says-

Serena- This beautiful, lovely, sexy, and gorgeous girl right here. I love you Raye.

Raye- I love you too Serena.

They kiss for five seconds. While the girls dropped their jaws.

Mina- Wait you mean to tell me that you two are in love with each other.

Serena- Yes, Mina we are. I have been in love with Raye for two years and I was suffering for those two years. I never loved Darien at all and after we tell you three everything we talked about. We're going over to Trista's house to talk to her and my daughter. Also, before you ask, I fell in love with Raye the moment I laid my eyes on her.

Mina- Oh. Um, do you two(talking to Amy and Lita) have anything to interject?

Amy- No, I got nothing.

Lita - Same, nothing.

Mina- So what are you two going to tell us then? Besides the fact that you two are a couple.

Raye- Well, me and my lovely girlfriend here(Serena giggles at that) were talking about the future and what's going to happen. We already figured out that no matter what Rini needs to be born. Also, Serena will remain the Queen, obviously, and Darien the King. We also talked both of us being Queens since I'm going to get married to a princess and I'm a princess myself.

Mina- Your not a princess. Only Serena is.

Serena- No, not true. All of us are princesses. Amy the princess of Mercury, Lita the princess of Jupiter, Mina the princess of Venus, Raye the princess of Mars and me the princess of the Moon. We all are princesses of our respective planets. That's how my mom, Queen Serenity, selected all of my bodyguards. You Mina,being the leader of my bodyguards.

Mina- Oh so your saying our parents in the Silver Millennium were royalty.

Serena- Yes all but Hotaru. Sailor Saturn lived alone on her planet.

Mina- How do you know all this?

Serena- Um I'm the princess and the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo. I'm supposed to know this stuff. Plus I remember the entirety of my life in the Silver Millennium.

Mina- You remember all of it?

Serena- Yes I remember all of it. There's actually something I have to tell you Raye about our past.

Raye- What's that Serena?

Serena- You and I were together before I was forced to be with the Prince. Specifically speaking, we were lovers.

Raye- What? We were? How? I thought that only you and Darien were together in the past.

Serena- No, me and Darien were forced together. More accurately I was forced to be with him by other means.

Raye- Why didn't you tell me earlier?

Serena- I didn't remember it earlier. I remembered it while coming back here. I would have told you earlier if I did remembered it then, not now Angel.

Raye- Angel?

Serena smiles at the question.

Serena- Yes, that's what I called you in the past and I think it suits you now because you look like an angel. Back then you did too.

Raye- What was my nickname for you?

Serena- You called me bunny. I really think that suits me now too.

Raye- Is there a reasoning behind that nickname?

Serena starts to blush but nobody notices.

Serena- Yes, but I'd rather not go into here in front of the girls. I'd rather talk about that later when we're alone.

Lita- Why can't you tell us the reasoning behind Raye's nickname for you?

Serena- I can. I just don't want to. I'd rather only tell Raye.

Mina- Why is it something naughty?

Serena blushes profusely and Mina notices.

Mina- Oh it is something naughty. Well you going to tell us or what?

Serena- Fine Mina, I'll tell you guys.

Serena pauses for a few seconds then continues.

Serena- Raye called me bunny because we made love like rabbits.

Mina - Woah I didn't expect that to come out of your mouth, like ever.

Serena- Well I'm not entirely innocent as you all think I am. I kind of want to do those things with Raye after all of this is over.

Serena happens to blush even more than she already was.

Mina- Oh really now, how badly are you wanting her Serena?

Serena- Badly enough that if she were to French kiss me, you three would need to leave and I would drag Raye to her room without any hesitation.

Raye- Really Serena? Maybe I should test that?

Serena- Yes Raye and no you shouldn't. We need to go over to Trista's and tell her everything that's going to happen. Along with my daughter. Plus, I'll show you how much I love you when we get back here. Also, before we come back here Raye, we're going to have to stop by my parents house and tell them about us.

Raye- We're going to tell your parents today? Why not tomorrow?

Serena- Yes we're going to tell them today. Tomorrow I won't be a virgin anymore Raye and they think I'm with Darien. So it's best we tell them today, not tomorrow.

Both Raye and Serena start to blush at what Serena is insinuating.

Raye- Oh, right. Um, good idea.

Serena- Lita you having been saying much. Are you going to say anything about me and Raye or no?

Lita- I know I haven't said much. I was mostly thinking about the past and trying to remember it but I can't seem to do so. Were me and Amy together back then or no?

Serena- No you weren't together but you two were really really close.

Mina- How about me and Trista?

Serena- Yes you two were together but I remember Trista being with someone else before you Mina. I just can't seem to remember who it was.

Lita- Me and Amy were really close. I know we weren't together but how close were we?

Serena- Best friends. Although, you two did have a pact.

Lita- What kind of pact?

Serena- You were ready to die for one another. Amy actually did. She saved your life before you died. I remember the entire battle before our deaths.

Lita- You remember our deaths from the past? How exactly did each of us die?

Serena- Well Amy died first sacrificing herself to save you. Then You died by having a sword slicing your throat. Then Mina died killing two enemies at once by using the enemy's own attack against them. Then Raye died saving Darien by have a sword go through her chest but had enough strength to save me killing the enemy with her fire and she died in my arms. Then I died by killing myself with a sword.

Lita- Who was the enemy?

Serena- Beryl.

Lita- What?! It was Beryl. If she died back then how did she come back to attack us two years ago?

Serena- I have no idea. Trista will know more than me. So I suggest we get going now.

Raye- Wait you killed yourself Serena. Why?

Serena- Simple, I didn't want to live without you.

Raye- Why did I save Darien for?

Serena- You thought I loved him because Beryl tricked you in to thinking I did. You'd rather die and see me happy instead of sad but having you die caused me great sadness. So I killed myself to be with you in the afterlife. You died thinking I didn't love you anymore. With all that said I seriously think we should get going over to Trista's now.

Raye- Serena?

Serena- Yes?

Raye- I love you bunny.

Serena- I love you too angel. We should get going now.

Raye- Yes let's.

Raye kissing Serena as they get up to leave.

The Silver Millennium I used was that of I am the Queen of Fire's, The Queen of Fire. Read that story to know where I got my inspiration from. For I will bring up a few more things from her Silver Millennium and won't go into great detail. So read her story. It's a terrific story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you read I am the Queen of Fire's, I am the Queen of Fire because I am going to be using her Silver Millennium. But I won't go into great detail as I stated at the end of my last chapter. So read that story before you read this chapter. It will just be easier to understand what's going on here when they talk about the past. If you don't want to read her story then don't and if you do it's on Fanfiction net.

Chapter 3

When the inner senshi were going to Amara, Michelle and Trista's house. They called them to let them know they were coming. Told them to be ready for a very long talk. When they reached the door, Serena hesitates to ring the doorbell and backs off.

Raye- Serena are you ok bunny?

Serena- I'm nervous Angel. I don't know if I can do this. I'm scared of what my munchkin is going to say. I don't want her to hate me.

Raye holds Serena in her arms as she starts to cry.

Raye- It's ok bunny. I'm sure Rini won't hate you. She loves you.

Serena- Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm still scared though.

Raye- Bunny it's ok to be scared. You love Rini more than anything and you're worried she won't approve of us. But the thing is you and I had a past together. I'm sure she'll understand that.

Serena- Again you're right. I love you Angel.

Raye- I love you too bunny.

They kiss then Raye rings the doorbell. Five seconds later the door opens revealing Amara.

Amara- Hey there girls come in. We're in the living room. Also Mina, I've got something to tell you.

Mina- Yes?

Amara- You're girlfriend won't be here for a few minutes. So if you don't see her, don't freak out.

Mina- Ok. But she kind of has to be here for what Serena and Raye needs to tell everyone.

Amara- What exactly do you need to tell us moon face?

Serena- Before I answer that where's Rini?

Amara- Upstairs, why?

Serena- Because she needs to be here for this too. Along with Hotaru. Plus I'm not going to say anything till Trista gets here.

Amara- Ok I'll go get the girls.

Serena- Thank you. Michelle?

Michelle- Yes Serena?

Serena- Can you get something to drink for me? I'm going to need it. This is going to be a very long talk.

Michelle- Sure. I'll get something for all of you.

Serena- Thanks.

Michelle- No problem.

The girls go and sit down while they wait for everyone else. Raye and Serena sit next to each other on the love seat. Amy and Lita sit next to one another on the right end of the couch. Mina sits by herself (till Trista gets there) on the left end of the couch. Finally Rini shows up.

Rini- Mommy!

Serena- Munchkin!

Rini jumps into her mother's arms and hugs her tight.

Rini- I missed you mommy. I missed you a bunch.

Serena smiles and kisses her daughter's forehead.

Serena- I missed you too munchkin.

Rini- What are you doing here exactly? Amara said something about a long talk.

Serena- Yes munchkin. I have something everyone needs to know. Especially you and Trista.

Rini- Does it have anything to do with the future?

Serena- Yeah it does.

Michelle and Trista both show up at the same time and Trista heard what Serena said.

Trista- Hi Serena. So what exactly about the future do you want to talk about?

Serena- The fact that I won't be with Darien anymore because I'll be with Raye. Also Trista, I know the past and exactly what happened to me and Raye. Although her name wasn't Raye at the time, it was Isis. Plus I never loved really Darien only my Angel sitting next to me.

Trista- I see. So you remember your true past life then?

Serena- Yes I remem- Wait a second. What do you mean by true past life? I thought those other things happened after Isis and me were split up.

Trista- You were not truly split up. Things happened that caused that. But you were never forced apart or anything like that.

Serena- So can you tell us what really happened then because I seem to have mixed things up a bit?

Trista- Sure. I have to summon your mother though. She will tell you.

Serena- Ok go ahead. A few minutes later.

Queen Serenity- Hello Serenity. Still can't keep your hands off Mars can you?

Serena- Hello mother and no I can't. I love her. You know why Trista summoned you don't you mother?

Queen Serenity- Yes Serenity I do. I'm going to tell all of you what happened a thousand years ago. It's going to take awhile so please sit Trista there's no need for you to stand.

Trista- Ok my Queen.

Queen Serenity- No need to be so formal my love, or did you forget about us?

Trista- I could never forget us, just being courteous.- She turns to Mina- I know you want to say something Mina but I'll tell after all of this is over. Ok?

Mina- Ok babe. I trust you. You may start with the story Queen Serenity.

(Need to have read I am the Queen of Fire's, The Queen of Fire story to understand what's going on because as I stated at the beginning of the chapter I was going to put in a little about her Silver Millennium chapters in my story. Although as I stated above in the notes don't have to read her story if you don't want to)

An hour later after Queen Serenity explains the past.

Serena- Everyone ok. You're all very quiet. I see why I mixed things up about my past. Remembering two different pasts will do that to you I guess. Raye? Angel, you ok?

Raye- I'm fine bunny. Just hearing what you said after you stabbed yourself with a sword made me sad. But only a little bit though. Also I love you. You are my whole world Bunny. My whole world.

Serena- I love you too Angel. By the way mother, how come I remember two different Silver Millennium's and not just the one that was real?

Queen Serenity- You don't remember two different pasts, you remember one. Just happened to jumble certain things together is all.

Serena- Oh, ok. That makes more sense then two different pasts. Mother what happens now?

Queen Serenity- Now I close the gates to the past and you and Mars will be together like you're supposed to be.

Serena- But how come I only remembered my past with Raye until awhile after we had our first kiss?

Queen Serenity- Because Serenity there was a spell over both of you and with that kiss it erased it. Plus you had dreams of Mars and you. Did you not?

Serena- No I had dreams,a lot of dreams, of me and Raye. Mostly erotic ones. Ok they were all erotic ones. Wait those weren't dreams were they?

Queen Serenity- No Serenity they weren't. You and Mars used to express your love for each other a lot and I mean a lot.

Mina- No wonder you want her so badly that you're going to-

Serena interrupts Mina silencing her.

Serena- Don't you dare finish that sentence Mina! My daughter's present!

Rini- Don't worry mommy it's fine. I already know she was going to say sex.

Serena- I know you knew that word already Rini. But that's not what Mina ,the pervert, was going to say munchkin. She was going to say something much more inappropriate. Right Mina?!

Mina- Heh, oops and I'm not a pervert! Amara is!

Amara- Hey I'm right here you know! I can hear you!

Mina- I see that. You didn't deny it though.

Amara stutters and says-

Amara- I'm not a pervert! Michi tell'em it's not true!

Michelle- What'd you say dear? I wasn't listening. Oh and you kind of are. (Michelle whispers in Amara's ear) Especially in the bedroom. Which I want you in there in thirty seconds.

Amara's eyes go wide and Michelle starts going up the stairs.

Michelle- Coming dear?- she pauses- I'll start without you.

Amara- Um, I'll see you guys later. Me and Michi have, um, something to do. Bye!

Amara follows her wife and before she's out of earshot Mina yells-

Mina- Yeah more like someone to do Amara!

Amara. Damn right I do!

Serena- Ok. I saw that coming a mile away. Anyways back to the topic at hand. What do you mean by shutting the gates to the past? Does that mean you and I can't talk anymore mother? Or just does that mean we can't summon you anymore?

Queen Serenity- Yes, you can't summon me anymore but you and I can still see each other in your head Serenity. And as for the gates-

She turns to Trista and says

Queen Serenity- You won't be able to see into the past ,or future, any longer my love. I hear by release you from your burden. Should you are needed at the gates they will call you to them.

Trista starts to cry and stands up.

Trista- But I- she pauses- I don't want you to go yet I love you. I never stopped.

Trista's visibly shaken and you can see tears run down her face.

Trista- I'm not ready for you go yet. I don't want you leave.

She says as her voice breaks.

Queen Serenity- It's ok my love. That's why I'm making the decision for you. Besides I wasn't ,and I'm not, the only person you love. You have Venus right next to you waiting for you.

Trista looks at Mina for two seconds who's smiling with teary eyes.

Trista- I know that she's there for me but you were and always will be my first love.

Queen Serenity Smiles and says-

Queen Serenity- I know that my love . Plus I'll be waiting for you on the other side when you finally pass on for good.

She kisses Trista one last time and says-

Queen Serenity- I'll see you again my love.

And with that the gates to the past are closed forever. Trista let's out an audible sob and cries on Mina's shoulder while Mina calms her by keeping her close and rubbing her back with her hand.

Mina- It's ok babe I will always be here for you. Forever, I love you.

She said though teary eyes.

Trista- I love you too Mina. So much.

Everyone that is present has tears in eyes from the touching display that Trista and Queen Serenity had.

Serena- Well- she sniffles- that was upsetting to see.

Mina- Come on babe let's take you upstairs.

Trista nods not trusting her voice at the moment as she continues to cry holding onto Mina tightly.

Mina- Oh, by the way Serena I'm staying here to look after Trista. So you guys can leave without me.

Serena- Ok. We will see you later Mina.

Mina- Yeah, see you later. Come on babe let's go.

Mina walks upstairs with Trista in tow.

Serena- So girls can you two wait out in the car for us please. I have some other things to take care of.

Lita- Ok, I think I know what it is. Come on Ames let's wait for them in the car.

Amy- Ok, see you outside guys.

Serena and Raye both say Ok at the same time. Serena continues talking this time to Rini.

Serena- Rini, munchkin?

Rini- Yes mommy?

Serena- Are you ok with all of this? Especially knowing mine and Raye's past.

Rini- Yep. I'm ok with it. Although what's going to happen to me? I'm kinda confused with that. If I'm yours and Darien's daughter,how I'm I going to be born? Plus Trista and the Moon Queen both said it was always supposed to be this way. Which makes me more confused because that means I'm supposed to be your and Raye's daughter and I'm not. Do you have any idea mommy?

Serena- No munchkin I don't, but what I do know is that I love you and I will do absolutely everything within my power to make sure you're born because I love you so much.

Rini hugs Serena tightly.

Rini- I love you too mommy.

Hotaru- Serena? Um, can me and Rini go upstairs now? I would very much like to talk to her alone and say a few things.

Serena- Sure Hotaru. Just a little bit longer. I will always love you munchkin. I got to go to my parents house now. Oh and ask Trista about those questions you have and call me with what she said. Ok?

Rini- Ok mommy and I love you too. Ok now we can go Taru.

Rini and Hotaru run upstairs.

Rini- Bye Mommy! Bye Raye!

Serena- Bye munchkin! Ok Raye let's go outside now. I'm sure Lita and Amy have waited long enough.

Raye- Are we driving to your parents house or mine?

Serena- First we drive to your house, then walk to my parents house. Makes things easier for Amy and Lita. Plus it will save you some gas money.

Raye- Ok, that makes sense. Let's go.

They go outside where the girls are waiting in the car and they get in and go.

* * *

 

Both Amy and Lita went home already. Now both Serena and Raye are outside Serena's parents house about to knock and tell them that they are dating now.

Serena- Ready Angel.

Raye- Ready bunny.

Serena- Let's not use our nicknames in front of them. Probably not a good idea at the moment.

Raye- Yeah you're obviously right. Go head, open it.

Serena opens the door and says-

Serena- Mom, Dad, I'm here and I need to speak to the both of you. Plus Raye is here too.

Ikuko- Oh hi sweetie. Raye, hello again.

Raye- Hello Mrs.Tsukino. Both me and Serena have something to tell the both of you but I'll let Serena do it, of course.

Ikuko- Sure go ahead sit. Would you girls like something to drink?

Serena- No mom. Me and Raye won't be here long sense I'm staying at her house tonight.

Ikuko- Ok then sweetie. Go on and tell us what you need to say.

Serena breathes in deep and says-

Serena- Me and Raye are dating now and I'm completely head over heels in love with her.

Ikuko- Oh is that it? It's about time you told her. Took you forever. I thought you'd be with Darien even longer and you'd never tell her. I mean both me and your father, even your brother, knew you were in love with her but we never said anything because we wanted you to figure that out for yourself.

Serena- You knew? Huh, here I am thinking you'd be weirded out that your only daughter is actually gay. I never really loved Darien at all just thought I had to be with him because some people in our society nowadays are a bunch of jerks against gay people. I finally realized that I don't give a crap what other people think of me. I love Raye with all my heart and soul and I want to spend the rest of my entire life loving her.

Ikuko- That's very sweet and adorable. How long have you loved her?

Serena- Since I first met her two years ago. Raye has loved for the same amount of time.

Ikuko- So what you're telling me is you've always loved her but never said anything because you were scared what other people would think of you.

Serena- Yes, plus I kept thinking she'd never love me so that just gave me more of a reason not to tell her.

Raye- Yeah same exact thing for me. I feared I'd ruin our friendship for falling in love with her the moment my eyes met hers. But we were both idiots to think that we'd never be with each other. Of course we were both wrong on that aspect.

Ikuko- Do you have anything to say honey?

Kenji- Are you happy Serena?

Serena- Happier than I ever have been in my entire life.

Kenji- I'm good. Ill be upstairs hun.

Ikuko- Ok, I'll be right up. Do you have anything else sweetie or no?

Serena- Yes I do but I was going to ask dad to leave the room for some girl talk.

Ikuko- Oh ok what it is?

Serena- When I get to Raye's house, both me and Raye won't be going to sleep mom. I mean we're going bed just not sleeping.

Ikuko- So what you're saying is you won't be a virgin when you get back home on Sunday afternoon. Wait but what about Chad and Raye's grandfather?

Serena- Yes I won't be a virgin. Plus Chad and gramps won't be there till Wednesday because they are at a spiritual retreat.

Ikuko- Oh ok. You're both ready for that.

Serena- I'm more than ready mom. Believe me, I've been having erotic dreams of me and Raye since I turned fifteen and a half. I am definitely ready.

Ikuko- Really sweetie that long?

Serena- Yes mom that long and there's an obvious reason to that.

Ikuko- What's that sweetie?

Serena- Raye is super hot and really gorgeous.

Raye- Of course you'd say that Serena.

Serena- What, it's true. Plus I really love you, a lot.

Raye- Yeah I love you too. More than anything else in the world.

Ikuko- Awww, that's cute. Well I'll leave so you guys can go and have your fun. Bye sweetie love you.

Serena- Love you too mom. Bye.- Ikuko goes upstairs to bed.- Guess we'd better get going then. Oh and Raye?

Raye- Yes?

Serena growls and says-

Serena- As soon as we get in your house your clothes are coming off. I want you so badly.

Raye's breathing speeds up and she says-

Raye- Where did this come from you were tame a second ago?

Serena- I've been holding back not showing my true emotions because I want to ravage you right now.

Raye's breathing becomes even quicker and she says-

Raye- Time to go. Come on bunny let's go.

They run out the door to straight to Raye's house for some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last chapter. Will be nothing but love and smut.


End file.
